The Burning Of Pain
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Turpin uses an injection to poison Sweeney with. Turpin is inlove with the man, but Sweeney is a little put off. The drug has different effects though. Warnings for: Drugs: others, go inside for better summary and such. Story 50. TXS
1. A small injection

Title: The burning of Pain.

Chapter 1: A small injection.

Rated: R for...Almost...everything  
Pairing: Turpin and Sweeney  
Summary: Well, it takes place when both men are singing the song pretty girls, or what ever it is called, and Sweeney gets one pulled over on him. Turpin knows who he is. He also injects a drug into him that makes him very...different.  
Other: This was also a very wanted pairing I thought, so many people had been looking for this, I couldn't help but go and post this. I really hope you all enjoy it.  
Warning: Once again: WARNING: This story contains: There are many things inside of this story that people would find things to complain about. Don't bitch about it. Read it, have fun, don't come bitching to me. Some warnings are, BUT ARE NOT LIMITED TO: Drug, Drugs, hint at N/C. Yoai. Cussing. Lots of cussing. Lots of OOCness, a lot of Oocness, you see the label, don't complain, I swear, if I hear one damn complaint...Oh, and my favorite, Sex. SEX. Don't come to me with a review saying, "I didn't see the warning label of, no sex.' There is male to male contact.  
Okay, everything good, if you still want to read the story, check it out, we will be more then happy to have you come inside, oh AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Special thanks to the person who was beta for this story: Windowscreen

Chapter 1: A small injection.

Sweeney Todd stood still, looking down at the man who sat in his chair. He began to sing along with the voice. A smile lit his face; he knew that soon he would have his long awaited revenge. The judge had no idea who he really was and, at this realization, Sweeney's smile deepened.

He looked down at his razor, as Turpin's singing droned on. His blades made him happy. Flicking his wrist up, the blade glinted in the dull light of the small apartment. His smile grew slightly and then sank as the music ceased and all fell silent.

"You should see her." Turpin whispered.

Sweeney glanced down at him. "Come again?" He asked.

"You should see her." Sweeney frowned, puzzled, and Turpin smiled at the other man's bewilderment.

The dark eyes made contact with Judge Turpin and he felt the fire coming very fiercely off of him.

"Who?" Sweeney asked, fearing that the mysterious woman Turpin spoke of was his daughter.

The old judge's smile was a frightful one. "Her, your daughter." he said.

There was something in that smile that made Sweeney cringe and turn away.

Turpin leaned back in the chair and looked up at Sweeney. He gave a small laugh and purred out: "Do you know who I am talking about, Mr. Sweeney Todd?"

"Who?" Sweeney asked, fearful of the answer.

"After fifteen years, you forgot who your own daughter was?" He asked. He smiled as he turned towards Sweeney, "How could you forget about such a jewel?" He began to take a step forward.

"How-How do you recognize me?" Sweeney stammered. Few knew his true identity and one of them was dead. This was not going how he planned; he was supposed to be the intimidation one; Turpin was the one who was supposed to be afraid. Instead, Sweeney found himself at a loss.

"Mr. Todd," Turpin said, as he took a step closer. He smirked tauntingly, and slipped his hand inside his pocket. "What is your real name?"

"Swe-Sweeney Todd," Sweeney breathed out. The razor-his friend-was no longer a comforting weight in his hand. Now, it was only a useless piece of metal, and he was seconds from dropping it. Nonetheless, he held it close for protection.

"Are you going to attack me, Mr. Todd?" Turpin asked, with a half-smile. He took another step forward.

"Mr. Todd."

"What?" Todd asked, his sharp tone a reflection of his anger.

"Must you convince yourself that your name is Sweeney Todd?" He took another step forward. "Are you that fearful of your past that you must convince yourself that your new life is any better?" He pressed, his voice an angry hiss.

"Perhaps you need persuasion of your old name." Turpin said.

Sweeney gave a gasp. "What do you mean?"

He tried to move away from the judge, but his desk stopped him, keeping him in place and in Turpin's line of view.

The judge slipped from his pocket a small needle. It held some dark, malicious looking liquid. Turpin flicked the needle up and shook it, his smile visible through the murky liquid.

Sweeney Todd gave a small grimace at the needle, and his stomach lurched. Glaring at the other man, he asked: "What is that- poison?"

"Something like that." Turpin replied. He closed in on Sweeney, twirling the needle in his hand.

"It's an erotic poison, and it's going to make you very, very…" He looked up and down Sweeney's body. "Hot."

"I don't understand." Sweeney said. His hand gripped the blade nervously.

"Then you might be one of the most idiotic people I have ever met." Turpin rubbed his chin with his sleeve, taking off the remaining shaving cream.

"I was always jealous of Lucy. She was your wife-the whore. I never knew what she had, until it was too late." He smiled as he came closer. "You know, I never liked her. So many people thought I did, but I didn't. "

Sweeney could feel Turpin's eyes watching his face as he looked at the horror coming over his own. There was a sickening look on his face, probably from the realization of another man liking him. "Always assuming the most horrible things." Mr. Todd had heard the other man mumble out to him.

Sweeney Todd had been so taken back by the thought, he had let his blade slip from his hands. He watched in apprehension as the judge came even closer still.

Judge Turpin saw the blade slip from the other man's hand, and moved his twitching hand closer to Sweeney's body. wondering where would be a good area to place the needle and inject the fluid.

"Where do you want to feel good?" He asked the other man.

Sweeney Todd shifted his head, tilting it to the side. "What?" He asked, clueless as to the intentions of the judge.

The Judge gave a small sigh. "I see," he said. He placed his hand on Sweeney's shoulder, and proceeded to whisper: "Do you want to hear anymore about your wife, Mr. Todd?"

Sweeney was silent. His hand itched for his razor. It should have been there; what was a barber without his blade? Moving around the room, Sweeney searched for a weapon.

Turpin gave a hiss of anger. He grabbed onto Sweeney and then forced him to stay still, making sure they were pinned stomach to stomach. Turpin forced Sweeney's sleeve up, and sunk the needle into his bare arm. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"I feel like I should take my revenge…" Sweeney Todd began to say. He was cut off when the other man said:

"Be quiet. We'll wait till it-"

"What? What is going to happen?" Sweeney asked, his voice heightened in desperation.

He began to claw at Turpin's jacket. "What did you do? Did you drug me, like you drugged her?"

Turpin looked at him. "What?" This time, he looked rather astonished himself. "What did you say?"

"I asked you if you did this to my wife!" Sweeney felt around his desk, and his hand skimmed over cold metal-a blade. He picked it up. "Lucy." He said, taking a step forward. "What did you poison her with?"

"I didn't poison her, though I would have loved to. I would have loved to kill her, because she was YOUR wife, and married YOU, and I couldn't." He glared at Sweeney.

"My assistant, Mr. Bamford, did everything to her." Turpin looked down. "I must admit, even I am ashamed of myself." He graced Sweeney with a pained look. "Now I have you."

"I don't believe you. Everyone said that you loved her; they told met that you raped my wife," Sweeney said, dancing away from the judge, using his chair as a barrier.

"Why would you believe me? A man loving another man- disgusting." Turpin gave a small sigh. "I had to do what I had to do," he mumbled. He came forward, and Sweeney swerved around the chair to avoid him.

"Come now." He said, annoyance peppering his strained voice. "Give into the drug. Let it consume you, and it will be the greatest feeling of all time."

Sweeney gave him an angered growl and then began to run towards the door, thinking he could easily escape. He opened the door, but Turpin slammed it shut it slammed shut, and pressed Sweeney into the hard wood.

"Shhh," whispered the judge.

Sweeney Todd stayed silent. "You killed my wife," he said, obstinate in his unease.

"No,' Turpin hissed out. He swung Sweeney away from the door, "Why are you so intent on keeping the myths of the past alive? You just can't believe that I lo-" He looked at the dark eyed man.

"Why do you love her?" He asked suddenly.

"Lucy?" Sweeney asked, his body pressed firmly against the wall. "Because-" he looked away, as if remembering a long ago event. Sweeney felt like singing, but his throat could not work up the courage. "She was everything to me," He said, his words sounding shallow to his own ears. "She gave birth to my child."

"Any woman could have," Turpin murmured. He breathed softly into Sweeney's ear. "I can't give you a blood child Mr. Todd, but I can give you everything else." He gently nuzzled Sweeney's face with his own.

"Please," Sweeney muttered weakly. His stomach turned while a feeling he was unused to, one he was familiar with when his wife was alive, invaded his body. Was it the poison?

"Do you enjoy this?" Turpin asked. He brushed his lips over Sweeney's ear. The man underneath him whimpered. Turpin smiled. "You seem to."

Sweeney drew in a breath. "Stop," he said in a shaky voice. "I-I-" He sounded desperate. Turpin's hands suddenly felt like a flame on his body, and he wanted that flame to consume every fiber of his being. He wanted that man to touch him; he wanted that man to fill him.

"Turpin," He whimpered, his eyes half closed.

They both stopped still. Sweeney gave a sharp gasp as he realized his words. He flinched under the touch that he had wanted so dearly. "Shhh. It's okay," Turpin whispered.

Turpin placed his knee between Sweeney's legs. Sweeney looked up at the other man. "What do you want?" He asked. There was a hint of expectation in his voice.

"I want everything from you-if you can give it to me." Turpin drew close to the Sweeney's face, trying to capture the other's gaze. "I hope you will let me take it from you."

"Mr. Todd, do you think…" There was a sudden sadness in the other man's voice, and it persuaded Sweeney to look at him. "Do you think you could ever come to love me?" Turpin asked.

"My wife," Sweeney muttered. He slumped against the wall.

"You will have long forgotten about her when I am through with you," Turpin whispered. He released Sweeney and forced their lips to meet.

At first, Sweeney struggled, overtaken by the abrupt meeting of their mouths. Then he relaxed, allowing Turpin kiss him.

The judge sighed as the other man slackened his mouth, allowing him access. He moved his hand slowly up Sweeney's shirt, stroking the skin beneath it. Sweeney was ice cold, and he pulled away.

"You're so cold." Turpin said.

Sweeney gave him a lazy, drug-induced smirk. "Warm me up," he said. He reached his hand forward and grabbed a hold of the other's arm.

Turpin once again covered Sweeney's body. He pressed his hips into the man's thin frame and received a pleasing groan.

Sweeney moaned into the kiss, allowing his mind to roam about. How could he not give into the drug? It was so damn powerful. It had been too long since he had ignored sex, and now he was finding it hard to hold back a thrust into the judge's grip.

Sweeney felt a hot spell overtake him. He knew it was the heat of lust, something he had long ago forgotten. Was it because of the drug, or did he, in fact, have feelings for Judge Turpin?

He gave a pathetic groan as the man pulled away.

Turpin inspected the other man and asked: "Did I hurt you?"

"Who cares?" He gave the other man another lazy smile.

Turpin sighed and smiled. "That's my boy. I'll make it all better." He moved his lips over where he had injected the fluid into Sweeney earlier and licked.

Sweeney was to tired to hold in his moan as the little licks became aggressive. He imagined those lips on his cock, and how nice it would feel.

He suddenly felt the heat run down to his groin, flaring up and causing him to open his eyes.

Turpin laughed. "Are you having fun, Mr. Todd?"

"Call me Sweeney," he breathed out. He gasped as Turpin began to unbutton his shirt. "Now?" He asked.

"Unless you don't want to?" Turpin asked. But when he saw Sweeney's erection, he smiled and said with confidence: "I don't think you can say 'no' though."

Sweeney began to remove his own clothes.

"Help with mine?" Turpin asked. He smiled. "Use your teeth- take my pants off."

Sweeney gave him a stern look when Turpin began to button his shirt up. He got down on his knees.

Being a barber proved to be good for the man, for he was able to undo the pants ties with excellent speed. Turpin gave a smile and a laugh. He then grabbed hold of himself, making sure he let Sweeney get a good look. "Put it in your mouth?" He said softly.

Sweeney opened his mouth and slowly began to suck. The burning heat of desire was strong again, but he was dragged out of it when he felt the back of his head grabbed and Turpin saying to him, "Stand up."

Sweeney got up. He allowed the other man to take his shirt off. The two men just looked at each other.

Turpin's chest was tan. Sweeney's own chest was pale and his frame was weaker. Turpin was also built with more power and he was older by few years. Sweeney didn't care. At the moment, he needed someone.

"Take your pants off." Turpin said to Sweeney.

Sweeney did so. He began to move around the room, following Turpin. The older man pushed things around, removing and crashing items from the little barber's stand so that they had more room, "Get on the table. " He said.

Sweeney looked at him for a second. For a split second, he thought of Lucy.

"Come now," said Turpin in a very soft voice.

Sweeney came over to him, his arms wrapped around himself as if in protest. He allowed himself to be embraced.

Turpin laid him onto the table and then began to kiss him. They locked lips and fell into a passionate spell. Sweeney didn't even notice it when Turpin slipped a finger into his tight passage. Turpin began to pump the finger in and out, then he added another. He thrust a little harder, enjoying Sweeney's ragged breathing.

Both men were dripping with sweat by the time a third finger was added. Turpin had even begun to spread his fingers apart inside, forcing Sweeney to make groaning noises.

Turpin smiled as he looked down at him. "Are you ready?"

He looked at Sweeney. He was gasping for breath and sweating, his hair matted to his head and his body glistening in the dim light.

Turpin smiled and removed his fingers, rubbing his cock. He positioned himself at Sweeney's entrance.

"Tell me if it's too hard."

"Do it," Sweeney said, his voice deep. He gave a cry of pain when the man shoved into him. He then gritted his teeth. "God!" He said aloud.

"Feel good?" Turpin asked.

"More then good," Sweeney said, as he breathed out and tried to relax around the cock inside of him.

Turpin began to pump inside of him. He thrust into the skinny man and then pulled out. He heard a groan and began a fast pace. Turpin lifted up one of Sweeney's legs. His thrusts grew shallower and he said, with a few more deep thrusts as he held Sweeney's body in place from the force: "Touch yourself- I can't." He watched as Sweeney grabbed himself. He felt awful that he couldn't hold or even grab onto the man underneath him.

Sweeney began to groan as he began to reach his climax. He huffed to the man above him.

"Please, Turpin…Make me-Make me cum."

Turpin sped up his pace and then he thrust deep and hard. Sweeney came first and breathed out the elder man's name with vigor. Turpin was a few thrusts away and as soon as he was done, he gently lowered the other's leg and then pulled out of him.

He took a step back, leaning up against the desk for a second. He then began to tie his pants up again. He looked at Sweeney. "Sweeney, I love you. I don't think you understand that. Like so many others, you don't understand that."

Sweeney stood up. He looked at the other man, but his vision began to feel fuzzy. He fell back and landed on the floor. He began to crawl away from the man.

"I love you." Turpin said. He brought from a pocket another needle. "I don't have the heart to kill you. I could never do that. I don't think I could." He smiled. "I can keep you though. I can keep you." He looked at Sweeney. "Come with me."

Sweeney looked at him. "No." He then looked at the needle. "It was a drug, not feelings, not love. I don't love you."

"If you only knew the truth," Turpin said with a laugh. He brought forth the needle and injected the man's arm. Sweeney gave him little resistance. "Sleep, and when you wake up, you'll be home. Home, sweet, home," he said.

Sweeney said nothing. His vision was a blur, and his body slumped as the drug begin to take effect. He listened as Turpin repeated: "If you only knew the truth."

TBC…? Tell me if you think this should be continued. Reviews are always loved. Thanks for reading.

2:00am

1/1/08

D.D.Darkwriter

The winds change, so says everyone, but what happens when they don't?


	2. withdrawal

-1Title: The burning of pain

Chapter: 2 Withdrawal

Rated: R  
Pairing: Turpin and Sweeney  
Summary: well, it takes place when both men are singing the song, pretty girls, or what ever it is called, and Sweeney gets one pulled over on him. Turpin knows who he is, in this story, please just play along. Turpin also injects a drug into Sweeney that makes him very, different.  
Other: This was a very wanted pairing I thought, so many people had been looking for this, I couldn't help but go and post this. I really hope you all enjoy it.  
Warning: WARNING: this story contains many things that people would find not suitable and would find many reasons to come bitching at me for. Don't do that, if there is something that you don't like in the story, stop reading it, no one, AND I MEAN NO ONE, is forcing you to read it. Some warnings are, BUT ARE NOT LIMITED TO: drugs, Drugs, hint at a little N/C. Yoai, cussing, Lots of Oocness, oocness, you see the labels, don't complain to me later, I swear, if I hear one damn complaint...Oh, and my favorite, sex, Sex. Don't come to me with a review saying, "I didn't see the warning label of, no sex' there is male to male contact. Okay, everything good, if you still want to read the story, check it out, we will be more then happy to have you come inside - Chapter 2 is up!

Chapter 2: Withdrawal

Sweeney Todd gave a slight groan. There was a strange cold around him, and there was also some kind of a smell coming from whatever he was on or around.

The man began to get up.

Mr. Todd found that there was no way of getting up though, he was chained up.

He was chained to something and cast into darkness. He moved his head and found that his head had something wrapped around it, probably a blindfold.

Sweeney then began to move his head and shoulders, wanting to stand, or at least remove the cloth from around his head. He found that the chains were wrapped around his hand, locking them tight together, so as not to allow him escape. His legs were also bound. They were secured around his ankles in away that would make sure he wasn't going anywhere as well.

Sweeney began to slowly lift his body. The man found that his shoulders were bound together and on each side he was connected to the ground. He could only go a few inches from the ground.

He also took notice to the strap around his neck. He gave a gasp. Where was he? Where was this place that he was at?

His body began to suddenly spasm, thrashing from side to side, trying to free himself.

It had no good on him though and it made him in fact, hurt wherever there were chains. He finally gave into the pain and fell still.

Sweeney was silent. He opened his mouth, gasping for breath. He could feel an odd dry, foam rise up into his mouth. It was as if sand had dominated there, and he had not drank anything for days.

Sweeney gave a small cry, "S-h-ee-lp…" Nothing was a word though and the man tried to swallow. The effect of this was a choking fit. He gave a groan as if to give a show of his pain and his pathetic attempt to cry for help.

Where was he? Where had he come from and why was he in chains now? He gave another groan and then began to shake.

'Where am I?' He thought to himself. His mind began to slowly turn, it's members and blood beginning to speed suddenly, as if remembering the world around him. The nasty, shitty, London world around him.

Turpin was the second image that popped into his head. The first that had been in his mind, caught him off guard. He had not known why he thought of the boy the way he did.

Anthony's smiling face had been in his head, and was now there, seeming to be stuck. He watched it, his eyes seeming to gaze over the features, just looking, but taking in all that they could.

Sweeney gave a very mournful groan as the image slipped away and another was placed there.

Turpin's features then loomed in on him. There was this odd calm over him. He relaxed slightly at the thought of the man, though then grew angry when he realized that he was the one who did this to him.

'I'll kill him…' He thought. 'How could he do this to me?' He thought he felt the sting of his eyes. He waited for tears to come down his face, but none came.

While being bound to the ground, he began to growl to himself.

'Why…?' He began to think wildly. 'Why would he do this to me?' he clenched his hands together.

His teeth began to grit. He then began to breath hard, and then scream.

At first, the scream would not emit, do to the lack of saliva, then something in the back of his throat cracked and he let out something of a howl.

It went out for about fifteen seconds till he ran out of breath. Then he lay there, breathing hard, trying to gasp hard, for breath. The man could feel his eyes cold, so dark under the cloth, there was something wrong though.

He heard footsteps somewhere and then a door close to him opened up. He tried to move his head, but found it hurt a little more then he would have liked it.

The door opened and then the person stopped dead.

Sweeney listened as the person turned to another, and spoke, his voice was dark and menacing, and there was something else inside of it, "What the hell is this? Why is he bound like this?"

Sweeney could tell moments ago that it had been the Judge.

He listened as the other man was silent and then seemed to flinch away due to the sound of movement he made, "I'm sorry, I was only thinking of our safety!" Mr. Todd could tell that this was said by Mr. Beadle Bamford.

Seconds later someone was hit, then there was a quick movement of steps toward him. "My Sweeney…" He whispered. He bent down low, "How long have you known this torture?"

He meant to answer the other, but his mouth was too dry, and when he went to speak, his voice seemed to be gone.

"Give me the keys, and go get some water…" Turpin hissed out to the other man as Sweeney lay there.

Sweeney felt the cloth on his face begin to ease up and his head was lifted gently.

He opened his eyes. Mr. Todd looked around at the room he had been left in.

The room was a brick wall surrounding, and the floor was the same. There was a small desk in the corner of the room, and even a crude mattress.

The chained up man wondered for a few minutes as to why he couldn't at least be chained to the bed.

He looked around at the top of the walls, seeing where the light was coming from. Mr. Todd took notice that the light was from a lantern that Turpin had brought and two windows. When he looked at the windows though, he noticed that they were fogged over and had bars over them.

He must be in a jail cell. He gave a glare at Turpin, he wanted to ask why so badly.

He looked down at his restraints. He was in fact, being held down in some places by rather large metal objects protruding from the ground and hooking into his chain locks. There were little locks all over his body where he would be unchained later by Turpin.

Turpin moved his head slightly and Sweeney found himself looking at him. He looked up at the other freed man, giving him a freezing gaze.

"Why do you look at me so hard?" Turpin's voice asked, it sounded hurt in a small sense.

Sweeney kept looking at him though, he knew that the events from the day before must have been from the drug. His speaking problem also kept his voice from saying anything.

"You want to know why you're here, like this, don't you, Mr. Todd?" Though it was a question, and his voice was soft, there was something hidden when he said the other man's name.

Sweeney couldn't help the flash of question. His eyes betrayed him, and before he knew it, Turpin was smiling above him.

"Well, you see, after last day, I decided, 'I want to keep you.'" He laughed only a little at something he knew. "It's really funny how easily someone can fall in love with someone in your family." He moved a hand over Sweeney's cheek.

The pale flesh moved away from him and seemed to growl somewhere inside.

Sweeney kept his gaze on the man though, and watched as he turned slightly, a look of crushed feeling coming over him, "I see, you're mad because of the chains. I would be too." He listened as the sound of rushed footsteps came. A second later, there stood in the doorway, Beadle. He held the water in his hands.

"Help me start unchaining him." Turpin demanded. He sounded angered at the sight of the other man. "Now!" He yelled when the man didn't move.

Sweeney then watched and felt his head tilt back as the glass of water was then tilted toward his lips. "Drink it." Said the man above him.

Sweeney felt his lips part, and the sweet liquid began to go down his throat. Slowly, it drained down, then it seemed to scratch along the walls of his sandy throat and he began to choke and cough.

He felt Turpin begin to pat his back and then tilt him, "Unhook his neck!" He demanded.

Beadle unhooked the lock and then began to help him turn the man to his side.

Sweeney gave a sigh as his stomach churned uneasily and then listened to the sound as both of the men took up the job of unlocking his chains.

Turpin al the while gave small curses to the man beside him. "Why would you leave him in chains like this? Did you think he would escape or something?" He growled.

Sweeney turned his gaze to the window.

'So Beadle had put me down here without Turpin knowing?' Something inside of Sweeney twisted uneasily as he tried to accept that the other man had not known anything about this.

He soon felt all of his chains being released. He felt a warm hand slide down under him, then begin to pick him up. He turned over.

Turpin was looking at him, "Come on, lets get you on your feet. The man then proceeded to put the other to his feet, somewhat forcing him to stand.

Mr. Todd gave a groan of pain as he tilted forward, his stomach threatening to spew anything that he had taken in.

Turpin's hand was on him, attempting to aid in the release of the current pain.

Sweeney held his eyes shut though and made sure not to throw up.

Turpin allowed for the man to lean forward a little. He breathed in deep, trying to settle the upset feeling in his stomach.

Sweeney felt a hand grope his back. He withered under the touch and then backed away. He spun on the two men, glaring at them both, but not being able to hold his focus.

Turpin's gaze matched his and he began to walk toward Sweeney. "What is the matter?" He reached out a hand.

Sweeney then began to stumble, but when Turpin came to help him, he pushed the man away and growled, "Stay away." He fell to the wall in back of himself, "I don't know what--you gave me, but I don't like it. --How could you, why?" His voice dropped slightly and he found that the room was spinning.

Turpin turned to Beadle, "Leave us." His voice was demanding and he sounded rather eager to be left alone.

Mr. Todd listened to the sound of the door being closed. Turpin then began to close in on Mr. Todd.

"You're going through an effect of the drug. A withdrawal. I promise it will be over soon." He then crotched in front of the man.

Sweeney gave a small growl, as if afraid of the man, and his power that he held. But why shouldn't he fear him? Turpin had drugged him. There wasn't anything worse this man could do.

"Do you know why I did it, Sweeney?" Turpin asked, his voice was smooth and he seemed to be trying to edge his way ever closer to Sweeney, without moving.

Mr. Todd watched him though, and kept his eyes on him. He made sure the man stayed where he should have.

Turpin gave him a small smile. It seemed to be coated in something. "I think I love you Mr. Todd. I told you this." His face drew near the now slinked over body. The motion was calm though, so there seemed to be no threat. "You know, I've loved, or at least liked you for a while now." Turpin said.

Sweeney gave a small shudder as he thought about the other day. The man in front of him had said the same thing as well. He could feel the shivers grow as if he knew what they were going to talk about next.

"Remember when, you know, before your daughter was born, and we had met?" Turpin's head tilted slightly and there was s light wispy look in his eyes.

Sweeney thought back. That day, it had been long ago, and it had been the first half of the year he had met his future wife. They had chose to go to the Judge's Banquet feast and Mr. Todd had wanted to go because he figured it would be a rather lovely time. His girlfriend had been the one invited.

When Mr. Todd had gotten to the feast, he and his future wife dressed in the best they had, they found glorious mountains of food from slaughtered animals, as well as golden angels there.

That was the feast room. Mr. Todd had seen the few people sitting at the table, eating food and feasting on as much food as possible. The couple had figured that the people needed to eat as much food as possible before going back into the real world and starve to death. They had kept walking though, passing through till they entered the second main hall.

It was rather glorious. It was a rounded room with red velvet curtains hanging down from a rather large circle in the top of the ceiling. The ceiling that was a hole dipped up and was glass, it looked out at the world, and saw only stars.

There were also golden angels in this room, though some of them seemed more childish and winged then other. They had glorious detail to them as well as haloes made of perfectly crafted holly leaves and figs were draped around loosely to their bodies.

The boarder of the wall paintings was black, with what looked to be purple crawling up the sides in the most magnificent designs of thin lines with leaves, they entwined with the red-violet drapes that covered up the massive windows with gold tints.

In the center of the room there stood a thrown. It was black and red, and portrayed the emotions much like the person who sat on it.

Mr. Todd moved ever slowly toward the chair. His body slowly moving around the few people who chose to dance rather than feed their faces.

He felt eyes on him in a heart beat and he moved away to his left. They were gone, but then on him again as people danced around him in different directions.

Mr. Todd felt his face grow warm where there were those eyes, who was looking at him so intently?

Then, there was a hand on his shoulder, and he moved around. His girlfriend.

She stood there, watching him, as if half amazed by how he had gotten so disheveled looking. She smiled gently though, as if shaking the thought from her head, "Come, meet the man who has invited us to his wonderful party." She had then tightened her grip on him, and led him over to where the throne was.

The eyes still burned Mr. Todd, but he could not tell where they had been coming from. "Good evening, thank you so much for having my lovely-"

"Please, it is a pleasure all mine…" Turpin said, bowing his head and shoulders slightly and then smiling. He never closed his eyes though. Perhaps he had the fear that the people before him would disappear.

Mr. Todd then bowed, being dragged down with his girlfriend and seeing that she was doing it for respect.

"Please, stay a while…" Judge Turpin had said, his voice dark.

Mr. Todd had never thought about it at the time. Turpin probably had developed a more then like like feeling for the man.

Now, at the moment Sweeney let his head tilt down, "I re-mem…be..er.."

Turpin gave a small growl, "You don't sound that happy to have been there."

"You…Fell in love with…Me, or…My wife?" Sweeney asked, his voice rasping through.

Turpin suddenly leaned back.  
"Why…" Then he went silent. He laughed a little then smirked, "I liked both of you, but I do think that you were the one to catch the core of my eye…Mr. Todd." Turpin tried to say as smoothly as possible.

It wasn't working though because a second later, Sweeney was glaring at him, "It was cheap lust!" His voice broke, but kept it's deep emotion of anger. "It still is."

Turpin looked at him, his eyes glazing over, "I am not sure how you can so easily just turn me away like this…" He then looked out on of the barred windows, "What would your sweet, sweet little angel daughter say?" He then began to walk toward the door.

"She's still here?" His throat began to throb though, pain welling up in it because of the talking.

"Yes, though I suppose I really have no use of keeping her any more…" Turpin shifted away again and then looked over at Sweeney. "I won't hurt her…"

Sweeney kept an even gaze with him, "It's the fact that you have her Judge. My th--" His voice gave way to a cough. He took a swallow of spite and then said, "My thought is that you will hold her against," He took a staggered breath, "me or do bad to her against her will. A young girl like that-- it's not right!"

Turpin moved a little, his shoulders showing Sweeney a little sign of power. "That is exactly what I want to use her for." He smiled down.

Sweeney began to pick him self up off of the ground, "Let her go."

"I don't think you understand how much I love you, Mr. Todd. I'm willing to use ANYTHING to keep you here." Turpin took a step closer and brushed a hand through Mr. Todd's hair, "You'll see…"

Mr. Todd didn't attempt to move away. He didn't want to show the other man any fear.  
"I think that when you understand that day, you'll come to realize that you're more in love with me then you think." He smiled to the other man.

Sweeney then watched as he turned and walked out the door. The door slamming and then locking behind Turpin.

End of chapter 2. Yeah, sorry this took so long. I have been a little busier then I would like to be lately. Well anyway, I hope to get more involved with this. Oh, and I would like to throw out warnings now, before a lot of you get too involved with this. Warning: I WILL be bringing Anthony, though Mr. Todd may be a little more involved. If you have problems with it now, I would tell me ahead of time, I want to know who to yell at now. Anyway, there will also be a little mixed emotions, oh yeah, and YOU, as the reader, will get confused, you HAVE to pay close attention, I know, by telling you this now, I'm giving it away. But yeah, I'm not going to have you all come up to me later going: Why is it so confusing? In the next chapter, heads up, Mr. Todd maybe getting more of the drug and his fix is coming up, oh, and I think he gets to see his daughter? I don't know yet. I don't even have it written. I wanted to post this today because, well, there was a death today, and this is in dedication of them. (Sorry for the spelling mistakes, oh, and if you are going to bitch about it, leave a contact email address, but still, thank you for correcting, it does help. But I don't appreciate that you don't leave the information for contact info, and you don't have to be a snotty brat about it.)

6:01pm 3/ 4/ 08

-D.D.Darkwriter

-May you fly, even if the ground holds you down, I hold your Soul. Living is only a dream any waY.

-sleep tight death at: 4:23PM

-Going into the shadows, they all say their farewells. I wanted to so many times, but gone is what the lonely say, when we all die in vain.


	3. Addiction with a hint of pain

Title: The burning of pain

Chapter: 3/ Addiction

Rating: R (For adult content, adult themes, adult languages, and most of all, situations that only adults should be in. (sex.))

Warnings: The above info is pretty much it.

Summary: Your gonna like it. A lot.

Other: Also, if you don't like Male to Male contact, then do not read this chapter. Though I don't know why you read it in the first place if you did. (I don't own Sweeney Todd.) Anyway, you know how violent things get, don't review to me saying that you didn't like the violence, I'll mail you back saying that your not violent enough for my stories and my facts. Just that simple. Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 3: Addiction with a hint of pain

He slammed his fist against the door.

There was a clanking sound and it could be heard droning down the hall from inside the room. Unfortunately though, the man inside the room did not manage to attract attention, he simply managed to hurt his hand.

The man gave a small sigh and looked at his hand. It was turning black and blue. It looked bruised and tired from hitting the door.

Mr. Todd gave one final glare at the door. He slammed both of his fists against the heavy door and gave a yell of frustration.

His cry rang like a bell throughout the room and the hall.

Though Mr. Todd found himself leaning against the door and then sliding down it to sit.

'This isn't right.' Todd said in his head. He began to hold his head in his hands.

'Keeping me here…In this place…my daughter is still up there…' He slowly began to feel the odd twisting in his stomach, 'This isn't love…'

Sweeney gave himself a reassuring rub on the arm, "There is something wrong."

About an hour later, there came a sound from outside the door.

Mr. Todd moved away from the door. He stood facing it, waiting to see if anyone was coming in.

Turpin was the one to walk in. He was dressed in his normal black clothes. He looked dark and rather put off. His hands were behind his back.

Mr. Todd kept his eyes on the man, "What do you want?"

Turpin began to slowly move into the room. He kept his gaze on the other man.

"I have simply come to see if you need…Anything?" He began to look over the other's body.

"What?" Mr. Todd asked.

Turpin looked over to a bucket in the corner, "Surly you get tired of going to the bathroom in some pathetic little bucket in the corner."

Mr. Todd gave a deep groan in his head. 'Oh what a nice change it would be.' He was so tired of relieving himself in a little disgusting, poor excuse for a toilet-bowl.

Mr. Todd looked at Turpin as the man began to go forward, "Come…" He reached out a hand.

Mr. Todd felt odd to it. He came forward though.

Turpin was quick with his actions. He spun around Mr. Todd and grabbed a hold of Mr. Todd's hands.

Mr. Todd soon found himself cuffed behind his back. Somewhere inside of his head, he knew this was going to happen. He simply wandered, 'what next?'

He felt Turpin's hot breath on his neck. "I would say that you're ready to go to the bathroom now.

Mr. Todd moved his head away, "What is the point of this?"

"So you can't hit me and run." Turpin said to the cloudy-eyed man. He then wrapped a hand around Mr. Todd's waist and forced him forward.

Mr. Todd stumbled at the action, but once the door to the cell was opened, he felt a breeze. He hadn't felt a breeze in what felt like a long time. He closed his eyes and took in a breath.

"Come along." Turpin's voice was deep behind him.

Mr. Todd began to follow Turpin as he pulled him by the arm down the long, dank hall.

The hall was stone, and looked very much like a prison. Mr. Todd wondered quickly if Turpin had other people down here. He felt his face grow warm as he felt some odd feeling brush in him. If Turpin liked him the way he said he did, then the other man had no reason for holding others captive. He then sighed, why should he care? It was Turpin's fault that he was in this position.

They then turned, going through a small door into a small room.

The room was a one-toilet stall, and Mr. Todd found himself in front of it.

"Well…Go." Turpin said with a smile curving over his lips.

"I-can't." Mr. Todd said, a little agitation coming into his voice.

"Ask, and I'll help you." Turpin's voice was suddenly soft, and his hands gently touching Mr. Todd's shoulders.

Mr. Todd swallowed, his face was stern, and his eyes glaring in front of him. "Please help me." His voice was low.

He then heard a small laugh as the other's hand began to move down, coming to start unbuttoning his pants.

He felt the other's warm hands begin to sink into his pants and then pull himself free.

They both just stood there, Mr. Todd being held by Turpin.

The man in front felt Turpin begin to rub him a little, "Go on….Or do you have to do something else?"

Mr. Todd gave a gasp, "No. Only this." He then felt another rub along his shaft.

"Please…I can't do this. Not while you're here." Mr. Todd said, a little embarrassment coming into his voice.

"You shouldn't feel uncomfortable. We've done more then this." He gently kissed Mr. Todd's neck and then breathed into the other's ear.

Mr. Todd leaned forward, but found that Turpin was till holding his arm. He gave a sigh and then tried to relax.

There was soon the sound of waste water leaving his body as if filled the bathroom toilet.

He felt more relaxed though.

He soon felt Turpin begin to shake him. When he thought he would then put away and then taken back to his room. That's not what happened though.

Sweeney felt an odd stroke on his shaft. He looked down.

Turpin was now stroking it gently with his finger tips. The smooth member being moved with the warm hands that the man hated.

"Stop." Mr. Todd whispered out. He then felt a stubble chin on his neck, "Why? You want this, don't you?"

Mr. Todd gave a low growl, "No, I don't." He then began to pull away, trying to get the grip of the other man off of him.

Mr. Todd felt a violent shove forward, then pulled back again. He landed on the chest of the other man, a needle now in his hand, "You'll do it." He then began to drag Mr. Todd down the hall, the other man fighting now that he saw that liquid again.

"And the best part, is that you'll love it." Turpin growled as he reached the room Todd was kept in.

He was then tossed onto his bed, his hands still behind his back.

Turpin was then on top of him. His hands crumpling in pain because his body was on top of them. Now, there was a heavy man with a syringe filled with that horrible liquid right on top of his stomach.

"Get off!" Mr. Todd said, anger flaring in him. He couldn't believe this was happening again.

"You don't' really want that." Turpin said.

Mr. Todd looked at him, "I don't want this…I don't' want to be drugged." His voice gave a hiss.

He was then brushed against the chin. "Then we'll do it without the drug. You'll love it." Turpin began to remove Todd's clothes.

Todd gave a wild thrash, "Don't! I don't want drugs, but I definitely don't want to lay with you!" His violent movement made Turpin angered.

Mr. Todd ceased all movement when the other man suddenly brought out the needle.

Everything seemed silent as the captured man looked tat the other.

Turpin's eyes narrowed and his head tilted to the side. He gave the other a small smirk. The smirk for the worse part, brought a darkness over Mr. Todd.

The right hand of the man came up, almost resting the tip of the needle on his own shoulder. His mouth then began to form words. They were soft, though held no love. And they were harsh, but held no hate.

"Let's stop playing games. I know you want this. It runs in your mind. Your body screams, Mr. Todd. It screams and itches for this little drug. It shakes and quivers for this little peace and love. You, Mr. Todd, have an addiction, and I can help you to fulfill it." His voice was a whisper. His head had leaned over, and it now gently breathed onto Mr. Todd.

The man laying down gave a small shiver. There was something in him that was now crawling to be touched. He felt sick though.

His wife, Lucy would be so angry. He closed his eyes tightly, the vision of her dancing to life in a sheet of pail ash that had long been gone.

"This is wrong." He said lowly.

He then felt that sharp, painful little pinch. It was right in his neck. The needle sinking in, and then injection the liquid into him.

He opened h is eyes to look up at Turpin. The man above him was grinning and letting the tip of his tongue slip over his lips.

Mr. Todd gave a twist, feeling the shot come out of his neck, and leaving the liquid inside of him.

It seemed to twist him. It broke down his sense, it broke down his feeling. The liquid was torturing him.

Turpin leaned down, "It'll be just like the first time." He gently kissed Sweeney on the lips.

Mr. Todd twisted away. "Don't…" He was violently pulled back to face Turpin.

"Why don't you just settle down, it will be the most fun you've had in days." He then began to kiss Mr. Todd again, this time letting his tongue taste the other man's lips.

Mr. Todd couldn't help but give out a low moan, which then allowed the other man's tongue to slip inside of his mouth.

He could feel that odd organ move about inside him. He couldn't help but to fight back.

But in a way, he wanted this. Something inside him was changing his mind and he wanted to suddenly be dominated by Turpin. Yet only a little part of his mind told him that this wasn't right.

Turpin's hands were on his chest, the clothing keeping them both from skin-to-skin contact. He couldn't stand that. Mr. Todd needed more.

"Please," He gasped out, "More." And he hated that way that he sounded to the other man. He couldn't stand the way he now wanted and needed Turpin's body pressed against him.

"My, my." Turpin mocked, looking down on Mr. Todd, "Someone looks as if they have a slight addiction." He a laugh with a small smirk. The laugh sounded cocky.

Mr. Todd let the man lean down and kiss him again.

"Mr. Todd," The pinned down man heard the other begin, "How would you like it if I were to fuck you?"

There was something in him, or something that he wanted in him that drove him to say, "I wouldn't object."

He then listened to the laugh the other gave, "Even though I have done so much to you? Even though you say that you hate me?"

Mr. Todd looked up, seeing that the man had now taken on a new attitude and appearance.

At the moment, I find myself not caring." He heard his voice say as if it were a shadow.

The other man gave a small smile.

He began to undress the other man, making sure that Mr. Todd had no pieces of clothing left on his person.

Then, Mr. Todd began to feel the small touches the man above would give to him. He loved it, the way that the hands would slowly trace over his body and then dug into the tender flesh. In the next movement, it would then trace circles around the hurt area, comforting it.

He would pay attention to the small detail that Turpin was now sucking and biting the tender flesh of his neck, trying to draw blood, much like a leach.

The most attention he paid close to though, was his thigh. There had been a lone finger, then another, and they danced on him like some sort of feather. The fingers would lightly tickle him, and then drift up, near his growing organ, only to drift away again.

He felt himself grow impatient as the fingers did their teasing.

The sensations were starting to become too much for him. "Fuck me." he whispered into the ear of the other man.

Turpin stopped, looking over at the impatient mess that lay beneath him. He couldn't help but to obey him.

That hand that had been on his thigh drifted. The fingers stopped at his entrance, then began to slowly push their way in.

Todd couldn't help but give a slight gasp and then grip the man's arm with his other hand.

Turpin's voice began to calm him though as he began the soothing lullaby 'shhhh' to Mr. Todd.

Mr. Todd began to relax as more fingers pushed into him, pumping in and out, then moving apart so they would give him a good stretch.

His pants told the other man that he was about ready and he removed his fingers.

Mr. Todd gave small groan as the odd feeling of something sliding out of him appeared.

Sweeney felt the other as he moved away from his body. He moved his hand up and away from the other as he reached above his own head, his hands being let go awhile ago.

There then came an odd shape at his entrance. It slowly made it's way into him as he gave small groans and grunts of protest.

This was odd. He knew that he was only feeling this because of that drug. But, it felt so damn good, it felt so right.

The feeling that he had had of weather or not it was right to love Turpin washed away.

Todd felt then a small tug out of his body, then the organ moved back into him.

"Fuck." Mr. Todd muttered out. He soon wished that he had not said it because Turpin gave him a

wide grin, "With pleasure."

There was something Mr. Todd had noticed, Turpin liked it violent. He knew this from the past experiences, and then from now. The way that Turpin was slamming into his body, Mr. Todd could tell, was due to something deep.

He couldn't help but whimper when Turpin thrust deeper. This drug made him more shy, he noticed, it made him act oddly.

"Do you like this?" Turpin's voice asked warmly in his ear as he bucked into Mr. Todd.

The other simply hit his head along the dirty bed, giving a groan as Turpin began to play with him.

"Don't so shy Mr. Todd, we're all waiting to know how, it, feels." He emphasized his words by thrusting deep and hard into him.

Mr. Todd found himself oddly aroused and soon pulled over the edge as he burst all over.

He then had the pleasure of a burning pain as Turpin thrust into him more rapidly over his orgasm, to try and please himself.

Though when he did spill into Mr. Todd, the man gave a wild groan and pulled on the muscles of Mr. Todd's shoulder's as he gripped him.

When he finally pulled out, and Mr. Todd closed his eyes over the pain, Turpin smirked.

"An addiction indeed." He fixed himself up and walked to the door, the other man laying limp and tired on the bed, "A burning addiction with pain." He then left.

Mr. Sweeney Todd was then left alone, and left to travel in the darkness of sleep alone.

There came an odd sound. It was at the door, Mr. Todd noticed.

He slowly got up, noticing that someone had given him a fresh glass of water, and clean clothes.

Mr. Todd began to stumble to the door though, putting on the new pair of plants.

He began to press his ear against it.

Then came the sound of a hitch being unlocked . He backed away.

When the door fully opened, he noticed someone odd standing there.

Anthony was wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"You?" Mr. Todd asked.

The teen began to move forward, "Mr. Todd?"

End of chapter 3. Hope you all enjoyed it so far. Sorry that I have been taking so long to write this. I didn't mean to take this long. Anyway, I haven't come up with a for sure chapter number that it will end at, but I know that I didn't mean for this to be a too long of a story. But, still feel free to review. Chapter 4 should appear soon.

-Start: Not recorded.

End of chapter: 10:51 am 6/8/08

Created for 6/10-11/08

-D.D.Darkwriter

What sad times these are, to loose a friend, to loose your love, and then turn around and to kill your trust.


	4. When the body Drains

Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd. Sorry. It just happens.

Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I'm really sorry. I don't mean to just give this up. That is NOT what I am doing, though it may seem that way. I just figured that I could put this off sense I have a lot of other work to do as well. Yeah, I have a life. Anyway, it doesn't make it better that I have no beta…So, any mistakes that are made, are mine. And if you want, I made them on purpose. So any thing you see that it wrong, I already know…I did it on purpose. Haha. Enjoy!

Chapter four: When the body drains…

"What are you doing here…boy." Mr. Todd said, even though he couldn't help but smile just a little inside. There was still a very visible wave a shock though, and it seemed to seep out from every angle, which Anthony seemed to pick up on with a quick pace.

"Mr. Todd…Are you okay?" He asked. He moved forward, as if to touch Mr. Todd.

The man, out of a sort of habit, now moved back. He had not realized that he had made the action until poor Anthony was standing in front of him, with an outstretched hand, and pausing. His face grew grim.

"Mr. Todd…What has happened to you?" Then, as if he suddenly realized something, he began to reach forward again, grabbing a hold of Mr. Todd's arm, and pulling him forward.

Mr. Todd felt the tug and followed the boy. Surly there could really be nothing worse then this? He moved out into the hallway, seeing the true hell that he had been in.

The hall was a long one, and it curved off to one end to the left of him. The dark hallway that it extended to was probably to a staircase that would then lead up into the Judge's home. On his right though, there was a series of other chambers, much like his own. At the end of the right hallway, there was a lone door. It must have been a fire escape…

Anthony moved forward, and then gently pulled on Mr. Todd's arm. The man obediently followed him, as if he were trained to obey now.

As they walked down that dank hall, the walls had been seeping some sort of dark liquid that smelled rather disgusting. It was sickening really, and Mr. Todd's stomach turned at the thought of Turpin keeping him down here, with the mold that was growing off of the floor like wild flowers.

The hall was lit by lone torches, and they burned with a dimness that sort of made everything around them sad, as if they had been forgotten, left behind.

Mr. Todd tried to look into the other cells, hidden behind metal doors, with a small window to peek into. They were empty. Or at least the ones that he had time to gaze into really quickly.

Anthony pushed open the door, and then looked around. It seemed to be alright because Mr. Todd was soon pulled out into the open.

When a person has been stuck in a tunnel, or cave, even for a long time, they tend to erase some memories of what they use to know. In Mr. Todd's case, he fell to the ground, and covered his eyes. He seemed to have forgotten what the real sun's power could do to a man who has been stuck in a very, very dark place. The smell was so fresh though, and the breeze that was currently sailing seemed to sting at him. It was covering his body, as if searching his body for an entrance. It found it's way into him from his mouth, as well as those eyes as he drew them up to look around.

It was so lovely. He began to tear up. It wasn't because he was happy though, it was because his wide eyes were not use to it yet, and with the wind drilling into him, he was overcome by this old, new thing.

Mr. Todd wished desperately to lay there, all day. He wanted to just look out over the streets of London. He had never thought that he would be so happy to see this town he referred to as 'shit'. It was lovely now.

Anthony pulled him up, "Come Mr. Todd! We have to go NOW!" He dragged the man to a crocked fence, where the boy had broken in at. They both squeezed through the rusted bars and began to head down an alley way.

They only stopped when they reached the alley that was right across from Mrs. Lovett's restaurant.

"Here…" He said as he handed Mr. Todd his jacket.

Mr. Todd took it, "Thank you…" He looked away as he put it on, as if a little saddened by the state of his own condition.

Anthony's eyes were on him…Looking for any trace of pain on the outside. It was easy enough to tell that the man had been through hell, but to be torn up on the outside and inside…

"Let's go…" Mr. Todd's voice was firm, and he began to head across the street.

Mrs. Lovett was inside of her store, Toby was sitting at a table, and he was rolling some dough out for the nice lady.

As the two men entered, the boy and Mrs. Lovett looked up. Both seemed to be stunned by this sight. No one said anything for a little while, then, Mrs. Lovett moved with the grace and speed of a jaguar as she moved to race to the broken man's side.

"Oh! My God Mr. Todd! Heaven's knows that I was thinking about you…Where on earth have you been? Why haven't you shown around here?" She was then silenced by the man.

Mr. Todd looked at her, "Turpin…He has Johanna." He looked at her.

She seemed a little taken back, then as if she remembered suddenly, "Oh! Your…" She silenced herself as she looked at the man.

The man was giving her an odd look, then his eyes shifted over to Anthony as if to tell her to shut up. He then whispered out, "Yes…" As if to tell her that her words were right, as well as her thoughts.

She was silent, and then looked at them all, "Why don't you all have a little bite to eat?"

Mr. Todd wished to say no. For some reason, he couldn't bear the thought of eating that shit she called food.

Something seemed a little wrong though anyway. Going past the thought of Mrs. Lovett, and her disgusting obsession with him, he didn't really care about her, or what she did in her spare time. There was also the fact that she was sicker then he was. For the love of God, she ATE people…

"No Mrs. Lovett." He said, and then began to walk away. He soon realized that Anthony was standing away, as if he didn't know if he should follow the man or not.

Mr. Todd grew a little more gentle, "Come Anthony. I have to talk to you." He then began to walk out the door again, and headed up to the small apartment that he also used as his work area.

The door was gently closed behind him, this was how he knew that Anthony was now in the room with him, but the boy stayed silent, as if he were afraid of the other.

Mr. Todd leaned against the wall, looking around. He looked at the barber's stand, and looked at it. The last time he was here, Turpin was ravaging him. This made him feel sick. His head began to spin slightly as he also realized that his tools were missing. 'Turpin took my knives…' He thought.

It began to throb in his head suddenly. His friends were gone, forever to be with Turpin. His head was like a thunderstorm. He couldn't take it, and suddenly became flustered. He dropped to the ground, and then began to scrunch up, as if it would save him from the cruel reality.

He felt a warm hand on his back, "Mr. Todd…" It was Anthony, his voice so gentle. Mr. Todd could even feel that gaze on his body, as if it were gently trying to massage that image into his head.

Hot tears began to squeeze their way out. It was as if everything that had happened over the last few days, was now hitting him.

It was a hard hit too. A type that someone could suffer death under. It was a truth about life, and how it sometimes was so horrible, yet through that terror, betrayal, and pain, came realization. The type of realization that one would be struck hard with, perhaps like a metal bat being slammed against the temple, and then only ended in a coma, from there, death. It was that sort of brutal realization of truth, that Mr. Todd was now going through.

His cry began to choke him, and he coughed in response. His eyes shut, as if to try to wake up to a different world, A new real life. Though all he got was a painful mind, the effect of being under such stress as well as closing his eyes that hard.

"Mr. Todd…" Came that calm and gentle tone.

Even though he was crying in front of him, the younger boy stayed calm, and soothing.

"Leave me boy. Can't you see I'm weak, pathetic." He gave a slam of his fist as he thought of Johanna. "I'm so, so weak." His voice was low and he seemed to be about to cry again. His eyes were adverted, as if to tell the other that he was too pathetic to even gaze at him.

Anthony stood, and looked down, his voice seemed to be melodic, "Stand tall, Mr. Todd. I've never seen you shake, Mr. Todd. I'm sad, by this state- Mr. Todd."

As the broken man heard this, he stood up. His gaze met with Anthony's as he watched the boy, slightly entranced by his voice.

"Mr. Todd, you've been hurt. I can see it in you're eyes. Mr. Todd-, there's- no reason to-be curt, you don't have to tell me lies." His voice was beautiful. It was so sweet.

Mr. Todd began to lean back, as if not sure if he should stay, or leave.

Anthony helped him though. He grabbed hold of Mr. Todd. His hands on either one of his shoulders, gently rubbing him. He took a breath and Mr. Todd could smell mints. It made him look at the other, full attention.

"Listen, you're not with him anymore. You're with me…Anthony!" His grip grew tighter.

Mr. Todd gave a frown, "You're--" He was silenced by the lips of the other.

He was so sweet. It was pleasant. He allowed the boy to push his lips apart. He then decided to take charge. His hands found a place on the other's hips. He pressed his hands tightly, as if showing the other his grip. He even added his knee to the boy's groin, and gently rubbed.

Mr. Todd needed to show the boy that he was getting himself into something more powerful then he expected. His violent streak even wanted to show up. He held it in though, there was something about Anthony that made him contain himself. He almost didn't like that feeling.

Slowly, Mr. Todd entwined his tongue with the other's, and then led it into his own mouth. He sucked on the organ.

Anthony's groan caused him to smile as he looked at the other. The boy had his eyes closed.

Mr. Todd felt a hand, warm on his back, trying to feel it's way up his shirt.

He reacted by moving back.

Anthony's eyes widened, having shot open from the moment before. "Mr. Todd?" His voice was hitched slightly, as if he were stricken down.

Mr. Todd did not look at him, he simply looked away, removing saliva from his mouth. He knew this was wrong. He even felt bad. Even thought eh boy tasted good, and he longed to try more, this didn't feel right. It was different then Turpin's touch. It was, lacking.

"Leave." Mr. Todd said.

"No! I-I like you Mr. Todd. Please…"

"Anthony! This will not go any further!" He yelled in response to the other. This went past being wrong. Mr. Todd even knew that Anthony would tire of him, also, there was Johanna to worry about.

"Why?" Anthony growled out. He seemed angry.

Mr. Todd turned to him, and waving his hand in the air, as if he still had the barber tools, brought it down in a rushed motion, "Johanna is my daughter!"

Anthony gazed at him, as if he were lying, the other man so close he could smell it, almost taste him.

"I- I'm sorry." He said as he began to back away.

Mr. Todd smiled cynically at him, "Get out." His voice was shallow, and it matched his dark eyes. "When Johanna comes back, love her…" He watched as the boy turned, and then stumbled out of the room. Mr.Todd felt like crying once more. Even though Anthony was the better choice, Turpin knew what to give him. Mr. Todd couldn't help but feel attracted to this. He knew, he could never escape him.

"Tomorrow…" He said, looking into his dust covered mirror, his eyes dark and cynical again, "I will save Johanna, and make sure Turpin cares the way he says he does!"

End of chapter 4. I already have the last chapter written out. Warning: Sometimes, life is not always the way that we want it to be. There are always choices that we might have to make to keep us going. Maybe we have to give up something very, very important to live a slightly better way? Anyway though, once in a while, we do get that nice feeling…maybe.

Finished: Saturday, Aug 2, 11:55 PM

-D.D.Darkwriter

We say sorry for the hell of love, but when it all comes down, is it love, or something worse in the end?


	5. The Addiction of Pain

Story: The Burning of pain

Chapter: 5 The addiction of pain

Pairings: Turpin/ Sweeney

Warnings: Sometimes, happy endings cannot be found, but once in a while, they happen.

Others: This is the final chapter. You have been warned. Enjoy

It was as if Mr. Todd, himself was in a new hell. Turpin was not around, he had probably yet to realize where Mr. Todd was.

Though Mr. Todd was in an odd state, sitting in his chair, legs swung over on of the arms, and his body resting in a horizontal form across it. His head came to lean over the other chair arm. His gaze was focused on a small blood stain that seemed to form an odd shape. It was a heart, though one of it's sides was sunken in and it was oozing from the bottom. The dull shade of red told Mr. Todd that the blood was not only dried, but it was also decaying.

His hands were over his chest. Though the man was tired, his hands could not stop and settle, even for a little while. They played irritable with a steak knife, as if they were unafraid of being cut by the sharp edge.

With the gleam of the blade shining in the early sun's light, Mr. Todd felt a scowl play onto his face.

'Soon, you might realize you love me more then you think.' He gave a small growl. What could Turpin have meant?

Mr. Todd soon found himself thinking about the other man though. His eyes shifted closed. He could see Turpin's body, surrounded by a dark shroud. It was evil, and looked leaked out pain. It attracted Mr. Todd though. He didn't know why he was confused, there were no drugs in him, at least no recent ones, yet he still felt oddly for Turpin.

The man drugged him, how was Sweeney suppose to love a man who had done that to him. Yet, even though he had no drugs, he wished for Turpin to be near him, with him, even if it was violently.

Sweeney's hands drew up to his own neck, the cold blade slowly coming to rest on his neck. Slightly, it pushed into his neck. He kept his eyes closed, then tightened his eye lids up, as if to squeeze away his pain, his thoughts.

'I can't love him…' Sweeney thought, 'He killed my wife.' He gave a small sigh as the knife pressed harder.

Then, a voice spoke gently, '_But what about his explanation_?' The blade pulled away.

"No, there is no excuse for murder!" Mr. Todd yelled, pushing the knife back up. He, himself winced as the blade drew in deeply.

'_Then what's yours_?' The voice asked.

Mr. Todd's emotions settled, as if he were thinking about it. He listened to the voice as it continued. "_Perhaps, you should ask him_…" Then, his hand slipped away, taking the blade with it.

The pointed object hit the floor, and Mr. Todd rose up, gracefully swinging his legs over the arm's chair and then spinning forward.

His heavy boots clunked onto the ground as he walked over to the window. He could see everything. Though it was a shitty world, he felt connected to it. He leaned his head to it, and breathed in. Dust and particles drifted into his nose, "I'm so tired." He said in a low whisper, and then decided he would wait.

At twelve in the afternoon, there came a knock on his door.

For a second, Mr. Todd just sat there. He debated on if he should get up or not. It was probably Mrs. Lovett, coming up to check on him.

The door swung open gently, then closed. Heavy feet betrayed the person.

Mr. Todd tilted his head, watching as Turpin stood before him. "I found you." He said, "You'll be coming back." He was stern in words, but his body seemed to give way to a more, timid way.

Mr. Todd rose up, "I'll be coming back, but only if I choose so." He brought the knife up, then pointed it at the man, "Sit."

Turpin followed the knife's aim. The butcher's chair was his destination.

As the man sat forward, "What will make you come back?"

"I want Johanna. If you have me, you don't need her. Also, I'm not going to live in a shitty cell." Mr. Todd hissed out, his dark eyes gleaming.

"Then what's keeping you there?" Turpin asked demandingly, as if he were being tricked.

Mr. Todd lowered his blade, "A promise." He began to step forward, the blade now at his side, "A vow to love me, not control me. I want to be free, yet be with you. I want you to be true to me, don't lie, don't cheat, don't betray me." His eyes softened, "Don't drug me."

Turpin gave Mr. Todd a stern look. He then began to stand up, letting his voice soften as he sang lowly, "Just a promise, and we can be, two souls, you and- me?" He looked to the man, as if he wanted Mr. Todd to sing with him like they had once before.

"And with the promise, you will see, two great flames burning, you and -me.." Todd said as he approached the deep, melodic voice.

Turpin smiled softly, "And should you need me, I'll be right here, a guiding voice, inside your ear." He held out his hand to Sweeney's.

"No matter what we do, the world could end, but as long as I'm with you, I'm happy and I'm free," He grabbed onto Turpin's hands, they then began to dance.

The dance was like a man's and woman's, both being fare and gracing the other with their beauty and presence.

It was when they both joined in and sang loudly and melodically with each other, that caused Todd to smile, as if warmed.

"As long as I have you, and you stay by my side, I'll live forever, I'll manage to survive." Turpin drew Todd in, his look was hard, and there seemed to be absolutely nothing hidden in his eyes, or words,

"I love you." He said to Todd.

Sweeney pulled him in, and closed the gap. They held each other, kissing deeply. Mr. Todd knew that this kiss meant something. This kiss was a promise, a promise to up hold every word and demand that Todd would ask of him.

Mr. Todd then hugged him, leaning his head on his shoulder, "What was the drug? Why is it that even though it's not in me, I still feel for you?"

Turpin held him tighter, "There was never a drug. It was a sleeping serum, and diluted heavily with water." He said.

"Why?" Todd asked. He needed to know why he had been lied to.

"Because if I hadn't of tricked you, you would have not believed, or wanted me. I also diluted it to make the effects take a while." He gave a small sigh, "It was your heart, and your own lust that caused you to be attracted to me. It was your mind telling your heart that a joke was being played. Though in reality, it was your own heart that loved me." He gave a tight squeeze, "I'm sorry."

Mr. Todd couldn't help but shake a little. After all this, it was his own emotions and a belief of being drugged, that caused him to think he was in lust, but rather the truth being that he was in love.

He smiled though, as if he were grateful for it.

"What's my name?" He asked Turpin.

The judge pulled him away, and looked at him, as if seeing him for a first time, "Benjamin, Benjamin Barker." He then hugged him again.

I t was nice having someone hold him, even thought it would never again be his wife.

The end.

-Started: Sun, Aug 3, 10:23 AM

-Ended: Sun, Aug 3, 12:55 PM

-Final finish: 2008

Thank you very much for reading. I am sorry ahead of time if you did not expect such an ending. I know, it isn't like me to finish a story so…easily. There had been a request for this ending though, and it is in a little dedication to a friend who wanted it like this. Once in a while, I will do this. Anyway, I don't like happy endings, their not always happy…but once in a while (From a request perhaps) there will be one. And someone catches a good break.

Also, this story was finished a while ago, as you can all see. I wanted to wait till this week though to post it. I thought it would be a good story to include in my 50's week challenge. Well, I really hope that you all liked it. I hope that you drop by once in a while.

-D. D. Darkwriter

-In a dedication, there is normally a sad ending, so we twist the truth for the person dedicated to, so that they can have a nice little 'break' from reality. -T.D.


End file.
